


Lollipops

by Lokifan



Series: Fluffy Harry/Draco drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, draco is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry had always known Draco had a sweet tooth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hd100 challenge "gift" and the dracoharry100 challenge "gluttony".

Harry had always known Draco had a sweet tooth, though his Hogwarts memories of it were mostly confined to jealous stares at yet another of Draco’s packages from his mother. Still, he’d never expected such gluttony from his snake-hipped boyfriend.

Even Ron looked a bit sick as they watched Draco demolishing Harry’s birthday sweets, courtesy of grateful strangers. “How do you shove all that down your throat?” he demanded.

Draco paused in unwrapping a lollipop, smiled wickedly, and gave it one long lick. “Partly it’s practice.” He gave Harry hooded, blatant bedroom eyes, and Ron winced. “Mostly, it’s a gift.”


End file.
